With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices has increased considerably. Multiple electronic devices may be used to play audio at the same time. The devices may perform time synchronization so that clocks are synchronized and audio may be output at the correct time across multiple devices. Disclosed herein are technical solutions to improve time synchronization.